When a handheld shower is not used or when there is a need to fix the shower, usually, the shower is to be fixed by inserting the handle of the shower to a wall base. The handle of the shower can be taken off the wall base to be moved at will, which is very convenient. But it could not meet the need of specific consumers since its monotonous structure. And a new handheld shower appeared then which could connect to the wall base by magnetism. However, the magnetic shower needs to be taken off by overcoming the attractive force of magnets vigorously. Some may be taken off by rotating the shower to a nonmagnetic zone, which still cannot realize automatic separation and cannot achieve the effect of effort-saving.